Marcus Seal
'Marcus N. Seal '''is a main character in the Valhalla Chronicles and the founder and current head of the Sons of Valhalla. He is known for his sense of humor. Biography Early years Marcus was born on August 13, 2000, the son of Carter and Zoya Seal. At the time, Carter Seal was a West Roman Navy officer living on an army base in Spain, Rota Naval Station. Marcus' mother Zoya was a Ukrainian woman who fled to Spain after fears of a war between the Ukrainians and the Russians sent her family fleeing to Spain while en-route to West Rome. When he was only two years old, Carter and Zoya went back to West Rome, where they settled in Indiana, the place where Marcus grew up. During his high school years, Marcus learned of the Recon, Rescue And Pursuit Division, a subdivision of the counterterrorism unit TACITUS that emphasizes hostage rescue and bounty hunting, from his friend Nicholas Gordon. Marcus had no military training, however, but he took to learning various martial arts and other forms of physical training to get into shape. It was a punishing experience, but Marcus used the prospect of becoming an agent in RERAPD to motivate himself. Joining RAPD After graduating high in 2016, Marcus applied for a job as an agent of the Reconnaissance And Pursuit Division (RAPD). He got in and became a "grunt" agent by the beginning of summer. Being a rather young agent (the youngest agent in the ranks as of 2016), Marcus endured verbal harassment and teasing during the first few months on the job, but as time went on and as he gradually transformed into an effecient agent, people grew to respect him. A Dark Secret Marcus returns in a short story (also a prequel to Gang Wars) called A Dark Secret. In this story, he witnesses a seemingly random shooting, only to discover that the perpetrator is Calliope Lucciano and that her victims were actually sleeper agents loyal to a terrorist group named New Dawn. After killing several New Dawn operatives, she revealed that she was ending her relationship with Marcus due to "personal conflicts" and left him. Meeting Lydia Wilson Sometime after the events of A Dark Secret, Marcus met Lydia Wilson, whom he saved from a group of psychotic murderers trying to make a snuff film. Soon after this incident, they fell in love with each other and became dating partners. Gang Wars ''TBA Personal details Personality Marcus is described as a cocky person who loves action. He views action as the main reason why he joined RAPD in the first place. In addition, he is sociable, outgoing, and kind-hearted. However, he is quite awkward with women sometimes. In the field, he is quite efficient, displaying a vast array of tactical knowledge. He is dedicated, focused on getting the job done, and careful not to let anything get in his way. Political and religious beliefs Marcus doesn't identify with any political party, though he seems to hate on the concept of democracy because, in his mind, America lacked the building blocks to support a democracy: things like people ought to be tolerant with those who disagree with others or that people ought to be tolerant of those who believe different religions or that a journalist should disagree with the president. Marcus also believes that democracy, though it is better than a dictatorship, is actually no better than any other government system because it is imperfect. Marcus is a Christian: he first received Jesus as Lord and Savior when he was 10 years old. From his teen years until now, he has made it a personal goal to act on his belief and to radically abandon himself to the will of the Father. His religious beliefs put him at odds with non-Christians like Emmett Mack, most notably seen when Emmett goes on an angry vengeful massacre against the Italian Mafia after witnessing the murder of his friend Ricky Camarata, while Marcus, echoing Jesus Christ Himself, prays for his enemy, as well as Emmett, who at this point has been blinded by hatred. Trivia *He is somewhat based off of the character of Leon Scott Kennedy from the Resident Evil games. Gallery Marcus N. Seal.png Quotes "You're crazy, you know that?" - Marcus to Calliope Category:Characters